Rescue Me
by SHRevolutionary
Summary: Yes, I jumped off the bridge. But I did not fall to my death. Victor Hugo thought I did, but he does not know everything. So here's what really happened to me that night on that bridge. I was saved by an angel of the law. A saint of justice and revenge.
1. Javert

A/N: I hated the end of Les Miserables, which Victor Hugo owns, not I. Javert should not have died. So, I decided that I am going to write my own ending. So there. Here is the new ending for Javert. The narrator will be named in the chapter name, but it should not be too hard to follow, since it switches between Javert and Sofie every chapter. Who is Sofie, you might ask? You'll find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>This was it. I, Inspector Javert, the law itself, was about to jump over the bridge into the Seine River. I just couldn't bear to live with that battle between my conscience and the law. As much as I hated to admit it, I did not regret letting 24601 go free. He saved my life. I owed him my life. My life. It's all I had. My life was the law, and all I had was the law. I owed everything to a convict. An ex-convict, but a convict. And not just any convict. 24601. The most dangerous convict I've had to deal with. I was softly crying, which was extremely uncharacteristic of myself, the cold hearted Inspector. I took off my hat, placed it on the parapet, and prepared myself to jump. I leapt off, and was surprised when a hand grabbed my wrist.<p> 


	2. Sofie

**Sofie**

I walked along the bridge over the Seine River after running away from my abusive father. I hated being at home, but could not leave, being a eighteen year old woman in an abusive household. I heard a soft crying from the parapet above me, and decided to see what was going on. I climbed to the top of the parapet and saw a man take off his hat. A tear fell down his cheek, and he jumped. I ran to the side of the parapet just in time to grab his wrist. Holding his wrist with both hands and leaning over the edge of the parapet, I held on to him for dear life.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"Monsieur, I can't let you do this." I yelled back.

"Please." He whispered, letting another tear slip down his cheek.

"Sir, come back up here. Please. For me." I looked into his eyes, and a tear fell from both of our eyes. His dark gray eyes were full of depression, confusion, and hopelessness.

"Mademoiselle, just let me fall. I have nothing to live for."

"Then let me come with you. I will die holding your hand. You will not be lonely in your last few minutes."

"No. I must go alone." He said, barely audible.

"No. If you jump, I will jump after you."

"Why would you jump? You are young. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Sir, my hand is slipping. Come up here and I will tell you." His wrist was slipping out of my hands. He pulled up his other hand hesitantly and used my arm and the rails of the parapet to hoist himself up beside me. He helped me sit up, since I was lying across the ground with my dress in a rumpled heap around me. I hated to be a mess, but I had to save him.

"So, why are you here? You could not be taking a leisurely walk. It is one o'clock in the morning and cold and raining." He asked me.

"I am running away. My father is abusive. He beats me, tells me I'm worth nothing, and makes me do slave labor for him, and I couldn't live with it anymore. I was running along the bridge when I heard you crying. I came up here to see what was going on, and I caught you just in time to save you."

"Mademoiselle, what is your name?"

"Sofie Fontaine. And you are?"

"Inspector Javert."

"Do you have a first name?"

"Mattieu. I'm Mattieu Javert. But I prefer to be called Javert. I was named after my father, a galley slave that went by only the name Mattieu. I do not want to be associated with him. And I like the name Javert."

"Alright. I've heard of you. You're a strict martinet."

"Most certainly."

"And all of France respects you."

"What? No. I have not been able to capture Jean Valjean, the mast dangerous criminal in all of France. I am a failure. I have not been able to do my duty. I have broken the law. I let him walk away. I let him save my life. I should have died." He hung his head and sobbed quietly.

"Come on, Inspector Javert. This is not the strong Inspector Paris loves. Pull yourself together. France needs you. Without you, there will be criminals running rampant through the streets. Nobody will be safe anymore. There will be no justice." I put my arm around him, and he shrank away.

"Nobody loves me. Everybody fears me. I have been nothing but cold to everybody."

"Let's go back to your house. We can talk about this there. You need to warm up." I gently placed his hat back on his head and smiled at him. He stood up, extended his arm, and helped me up. We started walking to his house in silence. We were almost there when a man jumped out of the shadows and grabbed me.


	3. Inspector

**Javert**

A man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Sofie. I could not let anything happen to her. After all, I was still a police officer. My suicide note with my resignation would not have been found yet. I ran up to the man and did the only thing I could think to do. I whacked him over the head with my night stick. Unfortunately, I missed and hit his shoulder, only making him more angry than before. Sofie was kicking and scratching him the best she could, but it was not doing much to the large man that was holding her with one arm around her waist and the other around her throat. He dropped Sofie and lunged for me.

"Sofie! Run!" I yelled. The man whipped out a knife and began to swing it wildly. He got extremely close to me and brought the sharpened knife across my face and chest multiple times. Then, he grabbed my throat, trying to suffocate me. He pushed me into a wall and I whacked my head on it. Hard. The last thing I saw was Sofie kicking the man in the shins and the man running away in pain. Then, it all went black. I just hoped Sofie could get out of there before the man came back.


	4. Sofie Again

**Sofie**

I ran over to where Javert was lying. He was unconscious. I frantically checked his pulse, but found nothing but a tiny beating. It was close to nothing. I put my hand in front of his mouth. His breaths were coming in short gasps. I glared at him. That meant I had to do CPR. I pressed on his chest a few times, opened his mouth, and bent down to blow air into his mouth. When I was a few centimeters away from his mouth, his eyes fluttered open and shut again and his breathing started a little. I backed away from him, not wanting to be in an awkward position when he opened his eyes again.

"Sofie?"

"Javert, don't fall asleep. Stay awake. Stay with me."

"Sofie. Help me."

"I am. Where do you live?"

"1060 Fleet Street. Around the corner and down two blocks."

"Alright." I helped him up, which was difficult, seeing as I was eighteen and he was about 35. I put his arm around my shoulders and dragged him to his house. When we got there, the door was locked. I looked at him in horror.

"The key is in my pocket." He said with his eyes still closed. I reached into his pocket and pulled out a key ring. I tried four or five keys before getting the door to open. I dragged him inside and laid him down on his bed. It was then that I had noticed that both of us were covered in his blood. First, I took the hat off of his head and placed it on the bedpost. I unbuttoned his coat and took it off of him and laid it over the couch and started unbuttoning his shirt. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Sofie? What are you doing?"

"Undressing you."

"Why?"

"You need to change and get bandaged."

"I can undress myself, thank you."

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"I am perfectly capable of undressing myself." The stubborn Inspector tried to sit up to unbutton his shirt, but gasped in pain and lowered himself back down.. I gave him an I-Told-You-So smirk and he glared at me.

"Just do it." He perfectly straight and closed his eyes. I carefully unbuttoned his shirt and hung it up in his closet. I gasped when I saw the slash marks across his chest. The slash marks he took for me. I placed my hand on his chest and his eyes snapped open.

"So, how bad are the slices?"

"Uh…They're pretty bad. They'll definitely leave scars, though. Most of them will be okay, but this one…" I ran my finger next to a line that stretched across his torso. He brought his hand up and ran it along the gash next to my hand.

"It's deep. It's close to my right lung, but not close enough to be fatal. And it missed my vital organs, so I should be fine. I just need to keep it from becoming infected."

"You mean 'we need to keep it from getting infected?' You need me." He sighed and stopped trying to sit up and get away.

"No. I don't need anybody."

"Well then, see it this way: You took those slices for me, so I owe you my life."

"No, you don't."

"But the law says-"

"You already saved my miserable life. I was repaying the favor."

"But we each owe our lives to the other, so we're stuck together."

"Fine. I guess we are." He tried to sit up and I, though maybe not so gently, pushed him back down. We glared at each other for a while until he gave up and laid back on the pillow.

"So, why were you trying to jump off the bridge?" She sat down on the bed beside him.

"There was this convict, 24601, Jean Valjean, that I've been tracking incessantly for about ten years. Yesterday, I was being held prisoner at the barricades. There, I found him. Or, rather, he found me. He took me out back to shoot me, but let me go instead. I went to arrest him, but walked away, owing him my life. I cannot live in debt to a convict. I have only known one straight road. Now I see two, and it scares me. I cannot choose incorrectly, but both choices are incorrect. I actually have to think twice about pursuing a convict. I've never had to really think. Everything has just come naturally to me. But now I can't think of what to do."


End file.
